


Murmurs of Elysium

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Crying, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunited and It Feels So Good, but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: His eye is immediately drawn to the towering statue as he steps forward. Then he hears the murmuring of a voice he knows intimately. He finds himself sprinting down the path, until he stands in the center of the chamber, staring down at the shade half-sprawled across the grass.-Achilles goes to Elysium for the first time.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	Murmurs of Elysium

Achilles draws his cloak tighter around himself as he enters the fields of Elysium for the first time.

He had never set foot in the region before, having determined Patroclus's prescribed fate and made his bargain before he'd even properly arrived in the afterlife. He'd been exceedingly hasty in his grief and his desire to make good.

And now, thanks to the prince's welcome meddling, his contract no longer bars him from visiting the fields that would have been his residence if he hadn't bargained that away.

Achilles keeps his head down and moves quickly from chamber to chamber. The last thing he wants is to draw the attention of one of the exalted looking for a fight. Yet, it feels as if the very chambers are conspiring against him as he travels through each one in turn, none of them bearing the least resemblance to Zagreus's description of the room where Patroclus lingered.

The longer Achilles searches, the more his mind turns to all the worst possibilities. The most dreadful thought is that Pat could have just now forgotten him. While Zagreus has made it clear that Patroclus hadn’t drunk from the River Lethe and remembered him still, it has still been many runs since Zagreus had last crossed paths with the melancholy shade. Pat could have gotten sick of waiting, tired of hoping Achilles would charge forth, and simply decided to give up.

Achilles himself is on the edge of giving up when he enters the next chamber. His eye is immediately drawn to the towering statue as he steps forward. Then he hears the murmuring of a voice he knows intimately. He finds himself sprinting down the path, until he stands in the center of the chamber, staring down at the shade half-sprawled across the grass.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the shade turns his face up, and Achilles’s gaze is met by Patroclus.

The murmuring ceases.

“Pat,” Achilles whispers with breathless awe. “I’m here.”

Several emotions — joy, relief, love, and amusement — flicker across Patroclus’s face for a moment, before his expression settles into fondness.

“You came,” Pat replies, as if the proof of his eyes isn’t enough, as if he needs to speak it to believe it. “So he did it after all. And you listened to me.”

“Of course I did!” The words burst from Achilles's lips despite himself. Patroclus has no way of knowing how Achilles had agonized over every decision he'd made that had ultimately led to their linked deaths. “For you, I…” Achilles quickly kneels before his love as his legs start failing to support him. “Pat…”

Patroclus shifts, sitting up and moving forward so that their knees are touching. Then he leans forward and cups Achilles's face in his hands.

“Achilles,” he says, his voice barely more than a breath, and pulls Achilles forward into a kiss.

Despite all the kisses they had shared previously, this one tastes the sweetest for having been so long denied. Belatedly, Achilles brings his own hands up to grasp loosely at Patroclus's shoulders. It’s only when they finally part that Achilles realizes he’s crying. Patroclus uses his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

“My heart, what’s wrong?” Patroclus asks tenderly.

Achilles shakes his head, even as tears continue to fall. “I have...missed you keenly, Pat,” he replies, realizing the depth of his ache only now that it no longer hurts.

Patroclus gives him a fond smile, then drops his hands to Achilles’s shoulders and pulls him into a seated embrace. “Well you’re here now. And we have all the time in the world.”

“I should have listened to you,” Achilles mumbles against Patroclus’s neck. He can feel the vibrations as Pat chuckles softly.

“It’s a bit late for that,” Patroclus chides, but the sheer adoration in his voice takes any bite out of his words. “Now kiss me, Achilles. There is so much time we have to make up for.”

This time, Achilles doesn’t hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fourth Hades fic I started, but the first one I finished. I've been playing this game almost nonstop since it finally released. I'll try to write more soon.


End file.
